


Sick Day

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Series: The Fave Teacher [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, teacher!Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava is sick and needs some help from the Lances to take care of her daughter.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: The Fave Teacher [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478447
Comments: 13
Kudos: 218





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of us have seen much of E1 Laurel so we hope this isn't too ooc for her.

Alexa woke up slowly, a hand reaching around the bed trying to find her stuffed sloth, Benny. She blinked sleepily when she found nothing but warm sheets. She turned around and looked on the floor — sometimes she accidentally kicked him out of the bed in her sleep. Benny was sprawled on the floor with his butt up and Alexa smiled at the sight before scooping him up in her arms. With Benny safely in her arms, she padded out of her room, wondering why her mom hadn't woken her up. She headed towards her mom's room, pushing the door open so she could peek inside. Her mom was still fast asleep, hugging Sara's pillow. That was okay though, Alexa could change and brush her teeth by herself, she was a big girl after all. 

After she was done with her morning routine, Alexa headed downstairs for some breakfast. She had to climb on a chair to grab cereal but she didn't mind, it was fun. She ate with Benny, being very careful not to spill any milk on the table. She wasn't very successful but she wiped everything up with a cloth after she was done. Her mom didn't like when she left the table all messy. 

Since her mom hadn't come down for breakfast, Alexa decided to take it up for her. She wasn't allowed to use the stove without supervision so she couldn't make her moms usual breakfast but her mom ate cereal sometimes and that she could do. Alexa grabbed the bowl she had just finished using, deciding it wasn't too dirty and could be reused. She dropped as much cereal as she could and then poured the milk, most of it ending up on the table instead of the bowl. 

"Whoops," Alexa whispered to herself. 

She figured she could clean everything later, so she grabbed some juice from the fridge and a banana and put everything on the big thing Sara had used the last time they had taken breakfast to her mom. Alexa was very careful not to drop everything while making her way upstairs, taking one step at a time very slowly. 

Her mom was still fast asleep when she entered the room. Alexa put the food on the nightstand and then rushed to jump onto the bed. 

"Mom! Wake up!"

She had to poke her mom's belly a couple times before her eyes blinked open slowly. 

"I made breakfast!" Alexa exclaimed loudly. "I only spilled a little bit."

"What?"

Her mom's voice sounded all low and funny so Alexa giggled and pointed at where she had left the tray with breakfast. 

"Where-" Her mom coughed, blinking sleepily. "What time is it?"

Alexa shrugged, still sitting on top of her mom. 

"I dunno. But I made breakfast!"

Her mother's phone started to move on the nightstand and Alexa was quick to jump off the bed and get it for her mom, she would've answered but her mom got mad when she did it without being asked. 

"Look, mom! It's Sara! Can I answer, please!?"

Sara had taught her to read her name, she said it was very easy only four letters and she was sure Alexa wouldn't have problems learning it. Her mom coughed again before nodding. Alexa grinned and slid the green phone on the screen to answer. 

"Hi, Sara!" She greeted excitedly. 

_ "Alexa? Where's your mom? Why aren't you at school?" _

"Mommy's in bed. I made her breakfast!"

_ "Your mom is in  _ **_bed_ ** _?! Can you put her on the phone for me, please?" _

Alexa shrugged and handed the phone to her mom. 

"Hi, Sara."

Alexa started to braid a tiny part of her mother's hair while she was on the phone — grown-ups could talk for hours and it was very boring. She wasn't really good at braiding but her mom's hair was a big mess and a little braid would make it look prettier. 

"What!?" her mom said loudly, startling Alexa. Her mom started coughing, making Alexa frown. Maybe her mom was sick.

"Sara, that's not… Okay. Thank you."

Her mother ended the call and let the phone fall onto the bed next to her. She sat up, making Alexa lose the little braid she was doing. 

"Honey, go grab your backpack for school."

-

Ava hated being sick more than most things. Being sick meant she couldn't go to work, and she couldn't even work from home because her head was pounding and she felt so weak that going downstairs left her tired. It also meant she had no energy while Alexa had plenty. Her daughter was currently talking rapidly about how Ava should eat her cereal before it got soggy because she knew Ava didn't like it like that. It was adorable, really, Ava just wanted to hug her tight for being such a good kid. She couldn't though, or she might get sick too, and both of them being sick at the same time sounded like a nightmare. 

She pulled the blanket she had dragged from her bed tighter around herself and tried hard to focus on what Alexa was talking about. Her head felt heavy and her throat was itching and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep until she was better. 

The doorbell rang and Alexa ran towards the door full speed, eager to go to school. Ava followed at a much slower pace, thankful that Alexa didn't try to open the door on her own without checking who it was. Ava opened the door to find a beautiful woman with long blond hair standing there in a pair of light blue jeans and a leather jacket that looked suspiciously like Sara's. 

"Hey, you must be Ava, and you—" the woman bent down a little— "must be the famous Alexa I've heard so much about."

"I'm famous?" Alexa asked with a frown. 

Ava rested a hand on Alexa's hair, smiling at her adorable daughter's adorable face. 

"You are! I know everything about you," the woman said. 

"Like what?"

"I know you have a really cute sloth and that you sleep with him every night. I know that you love your teacher and you always make her these adorable drawings, and I know you love eating pancakes."

Alexa’s eyes got bigger as she looked up, shocked at the woman. 

"How d'you know?"

"I'm magic," the woman whispered. Alexa looked even more surprised before she grinned, "I'm kidding. Sara told me. I'm her sister. My name is Laurel."

"Nice to meet you." Ava shook her hand, feeling a little awkward meeting her girlfriend's sister for the first time in her PJs. 

"You too. Sara can't stop talking about her beautiful girlfriend, I just had to meet you." She smiled. "Sara asked me to take you to school today, is that okay?"

Alexa glance up between Ava and Laurel. 

"Mom, are you sick?"

Ava's heart squeezed at the worry on her face. 

"It's nothing bad, honey. I just need to rest and I'll be all better." She gently pushed a few strands of hair from Alexa's eyes and cupped her cheek. "Laurel will take you to school while I rest, okay?"

Alexa nodded reassured. 

"Okay!"

Ava bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Alexa's head. 

"Sara will bring you home after school."

"Bye, mom!" 

Alexa grabbed Laurel's hand and started to pull her away from the door, excited to go to school and see her favorite teacher. 

"Do you want me to bring you some medicine or something?" Laurel asked before Alexa could pull her too far away. 

Ava coughed but shook her head. She would be fine after resting, there was no need to inconvenience Laurel even more. 

"Thank you."

Laurel nodded and smiled in response, guiding Alexa towards the car. 

After Alexa left with Laurel, Ava only made it to the couch before lying down. She had been drifting in and out for a while, the cough not letting her have a proper rest, when the doorbell rang. She considered ignoring it but the possibility of it being something important had her getting up and making her way slowly towards the door. It was Laurel. 

"Everything okay with Alexa?" Ava asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, she's fine. Left her hugging Sara and disrupting class."

"That sounds like her." Ava smiled softly at the thought and leaned against the door frame. 

"I can see why Sara talks about her all the time, she's a great kid. She told me all about your delicious pancakes." Laurel chuckled. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here, I brought you some cough drops."

Ava only noticed the plastic bag Laurel was holding when she finished speaking. "You didn't have to do that."

"Sara asked me to but, no offense you look really bad, I would've done it either way."

Ava felt a little embarrassed but couldn't argue with that, she  _ felt _ terrible. "Thank you."

Laurel handed her the bag, "No problem. Come on, now. Let's get you to bed."

Before Ava could protest, Laurel was entering the house and gently guiding Ava inside with her. They sat on the couch and Laurel dropped the medicine onto Ava's hand with a gentle smile. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water that she handed to Ava. 

"Go on, you'll feel better."

Ava didn't even have the strength to deny anything at that point, she just swallowed the medicine and laid down on the couch. 

"Thank you," she muttered, already feeling drowsy with sleep. 

Laurel pulled the blanket over her and patted her arm. "Not a problem."

The next time Ava woke up, she found herself face to face with the back of the couch, but at least her throat felt a lot better and her head didn't hurt that much. She turned around, pushing her blanket away, and was surprised to find the TV on with the sound muted. A foreign looking movie was on with the subtitles on. Laurel was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, paying close attention to the TV. She turned around when she felt Ava's movements. 

"Hey, how you feeling?" She paused the movie before turning her attention back to Ava. "I hope you don't mind that I stayed, I didn't want you to wake up alone. I cleaned up the mess Alexa left in the kitchen from breakfast and then I realized I would be meeting Sara soon anyways so I should probably just wait for her here. That kinda sounds really crazy when said out loud."

Ava shook her head. "It's okay. Thank you. I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Good." Laurel smiled. " You should probably eat something, let me go get the soup heated up."

Ava watched Laurel go into the kitchen, feeling a little dazed. It was odd to have someone she just met wanting to make sure she was okay, it had been a while since anyone had taken care of her like that. It shouldn't surprise her that Sara's family was as kind as she was, though. 

"Here you go." Laurel handed her a bowl full of delicious smelling soup. "It's my dad's idea of a cure, he would always make it for us when we were sick. And I would make it for Sara when he couldn't."

Ava accepted the bowl, suddenly starving. She smiled in thanks and focused on the food. Halfway through, she realized having Laurel there meant she could extract some good stories about Sara that her girlfriend had otherwise kept to herself. 

"So… what was Sara like as a kid?"

Laurel grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief as she threw herself into the telling of one of her favorite Sara stories. 

Alexa rang the doorbell anxiously. Sara was taking too long to open the door and she wanted to see her mom and tell her all about what they learned that day. Sara chuckled, coming up after her on the steps. 

"Patience, Lex."

Before she could come up with a reply, the door swung open and Alexa beamed up at… Laurel?"

"Hi, Alexa! Hey, sis."

"Laurel, what…?"

"Where's mom?" Alexa asked. She knew it was rude to interrupt but she needed to know. 

Laurel smiled. "She's on the couch, go on."

Alexa raced past Laurel, dropping her backpack on the floor — she could pick it up later — and almost tripped on the rug close to the couch. 

"Mom!"

"Hi, baby."

Her mother hugged her and Alexa smiled happily into the hug. 

"Did you know that the moon controls the ocean?"

"Is that right?"

Sara plopped down on the couch next to them. "Good to know you  _ were _ paying attention and not just chatting with Britney."

Alexa hid her face in her mother's neck so she didn't have to look at Sara, making the adults chuckle. Her mom started to run her fingers through her hair and Alexa cuddled up closer, enjoying her mother's warmth. 

"Are you feeling better, babe?" Sara asked her mom.

"I am. Laurel made sure I took my meds and made me soup."

"Dad's soup?"

Alexa peeked out from her hiding place. "I want soup."

"Soup is for sick people," Sara said with a grimace. "How about pizza?"

Alexa nodded enthusiastically at the idea before turning to look at her mother's face. It wasn't Friday or Saturday, and that's the only days they ate pizza. 

"Please, mommy!"

"Come on, Aves. You're sick and we are hungry and don't wanna cook," Sara added. 

"You mean,  _ you _ don't wanna cook," Laurel said, grinning. "I could-"

"Shhh," Sara shushed her sister, "we're trying to get pizza in here."

"Yeah! Please, mommy!"

Her mother sighed, a small smile on her lips. "Fine, fine, but just this once. Do you want to stay for dinner, Laurel?"

"Sure. I have a few more Sara stories to tell."

"What?" Alexa giggled at the face Sara made. Her mom kissed her head and Alexa looked up with a confused frown. 

"What?"

"Nothing. I just love you."

Alexa beamed. "I love you too, Mom! I want bacon on my pizza!"

Sara messed Alexa's hair up with a chuckle. "Bacon it is, I'll call it."

"Yay!"

"No soda though," her mother said. Alexa pouted. "Don't give me that look, you're already having pizza on a school night. Now, go get out of your school clothes before the pizza gets here."

"Okay!"

Alexa jumped out of her mother's lap and raced towards her room, skidding to a stop when her mom yelled not to run. She hugged Benny to her chest, silently promising him she would tell him all about her day after pizza. 

"Hey, Lex, wanna watch a movie?" Sara yelled. 

"Yes!" Alexa screamed excitedly. She loved when Sara slept over. It was nice when it was just her and mom, but she really loved Sara. And pizza. 

Once the pizza arrived, they all cuddled up on the couch in front of the TV, with Alexa squeezed between her mom and Sara, and Laurel on Sara's other side. 

"Go easy on the pizza, munchkin. We don't want you getting sick like your mom," Sara said with a teasing grin. 

Alexa nodded, mouth too full to give a proper answer. Sara chuckled before pressing play on the movie, and Alexa smiled to herself, feeling warm inside. She loved pizza night almost as much as she loved her family. 

  
  



End file.
